Generally speaking, there is a need for fixation of linear elements that pass through a perforation in a work piece in many industrial, construction, and/or medical applications as well as other activities. Linear elements can include rigid structures (e.g., rods and/or dowels) and flexible (e.g., cord-like) structures (e.g., ropes, cables, sutures, wires, etc).
In some instances, the forces which act upon the linear element only act in a single direction. An example of such would be the suspension of a fixture or decorative element that travels through the ceiling with a clamping device on the upper surface of the ceiling. In this example, the weight of the fixture and connecting wire produce a downward force which is transferred to the clamping device which is subsequently pressed downward against the upper surface of the ceiling. In other words, the fixation device provides a single force vector resistance.
In other instances, such as in a metallic support rod in construction, the fixation needs to prevent the rod from moving toward or away from the workpiece (e.g., a beam). In other words, the fixation device provides a juxtaposed force vector resistance.
A device that is easily placed over a linear element and has strong fixation to the linear element can perform this task alone in the first instance (i.e., single force vector resistance), and when such a device is secured to the work piece can stabilize in the second instance (juxtaposed force vector resistance).
The placement of surgical sutures to close a skin wound provides a prototypical example of how a device that secures a linear element to a work piece may change the workflow and results compared to other methods of fixation. In traditional suture methods a needle with attached suture is passed sequentially through both sides of a wound, and then the “free” suture end (opposite the needle) is tied to a section of the suture strand between the needle and the free end to form a loop.
The problem with this method is that the tissues may not be ideally everted for optimal healing and the portion of the suture strand that lies over the surface of the skin can cause trauma and ultimately produce scars lying horizontal to the direction of the wound itself. In addition, removal of sutures can be uncomfortable as scissor tips need to be passed between the skin surface and the suture loop, placing additional tension on the sutures.
On the other hand, the placement of surgical sutures to the skin by means of surgical buttons eliminates the loop entirely and the possibility of horizontal scarring. If the free end of the suture (i.e., the end opposite the needle) is secured with a flat object (e.g., a surgical button, suture clip, or similar device) and the needle is passed through tissue, then the object is brought into contact with the skin on the object's flat surface as the suture is advanced, preventing the suture from passing all the way through the tissue and transferring any force on the suture to the skin. If a second button is secured to the suture on the opposite side of a wound, under appropriate tension, the wound is brought into contact and held there in a stable fashion. The suture strand may be cut and then reused. In traditional manifestations, surgical buttons and/or suture clips have been relatively cumbersome to use and, therefore, have not achieved widespread, common usage.
Therefore, a need exists for a fixation device that provides a flat surface for the transfer of tension in a linear element to a broad surface of the workpiece and facilitates simple and easy fixation and swift deployment.